omniversal_battlefieldfandomcom-20200215-history
Angra Mainyu (Zoroastrian)
Character Synopsis Angra Mainyu (also known as Aŋra Mainiiu), also called by his Middle Persian name Ahriman, is the powerful god of evil and destruction and darkness in Zoroastrianism and is comparable to The Devil in some Judao-Christian religions, however, unlike most portrayals of Satan, Angra Mainyu is seen as a deity rather than a demon (though the two can overlap). Character Statistics Tiering: 2-C ''' '''Verse: Zoroastrian Mythology Name: Angra Mainyu, Ahriman, Aŋra Mainiiu, Lord of Lies Gender: A seemingly male but likely inappicable Age: Predates Creation (Existed as the nothing that existed before creation) Classification: Embodiment of Destruction & Nothingness, God of Evil and Deceit Special Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Conceptual Manipulation (Responsible for the creation of Death), Void Manipulation (represents and can control the nothingness that predated existence), Law Manipulation (Can distort universal laws and constants. Distorted the laws of the universe to torture mortals), Reality Warping (Capable of distorting reality to meet his evil desires. Can distort entire universes and the constants tied to them to extension), Soul Manipulation (Able to torture the souls of the dead and can distort laws just to torture souls), Abstract Existence (Ahriman is the opposition of Ahura Mazda, as a result represents pure destruction and nothingness), Morality Manipulation (Changed all of Ahura's pure creations to that of evil beings), Immortality (Type 1, 4, 5 & 8. Is directly tied to the concepts of Destruction. Also technically doesn't exist due to being nothingness itself and existing in a state of existence & nonexistence), Nonexistent Physiology, Absorption (Can absorb souls into it's being and completely consume them), Empathic Manipulation (Can enforce the idea of greed and lust into the minds of mortals), Space-Time Manipulation (Distorts both Space and Time with it's mere presence), Acausality (Exists outside of linearity and causality), Resistant to Ahsura's abilities which include Reality Warping, Soul Manipulation & Conceptual Manipulation Destructive Ability: Multi-Universe Level '(Ahriman is capable of destruction everything Ashura Mazda has created, which includes spiritual dimensions such as Menog and Getig. Capable of distorting universal constants and laws from merely existing such as Space and Time. Is the opposite counterpart to Ashura Mazda and is even a massive threat to the God themselves) 'Speed: Immeasurable '(Is beyond the idea of linear time and linearity as a whole. is natural to nonexistence and thus isn't bound to the concept of time) 'Lifting Ability: Unknown ' 'Striking Ability: Multi-Universal '(Able to completely destroy at least 2 universes such as Menog and Getig. His presence distorts universal laws and constants that govern existence) 'Durability: Multi-Universe Level '(The only entity who can even content with Ahriman is The Saoshyant and it's even implied that he can't even be fully killed by the gods themselves). Abstract Existence, Nonexistence Physiology, Immortality and Non-Corporeality makes Ahriman nearly impossible to kill 'Stamina: Limitless Range: Multi-Universal '(Can effect universal constants and absorb multiple universes) 'Intelligence: Nigh-Omniscient '''(Knows everything that has happened since the beginning of existence itself. Sees all evil and chaos across all of creation) '''Weaknesses: '''Is destined to be killed by Saoshyant. Although through what means it's never made clear Other Attributes '''List of Equipment: None Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'God of Evil: '''Ahriman is the god of evil and is able to influence all evil, chaos, greed and lust across all of existence. In addition Ahriman can induce the idea of Death and will remain as a constant so long Destruction & Nothingness exists *'Absorption: Ahriman can absorb objects and beings into itself. Including souls of the dead and even constructs as huge as the spiritual dimensions of "Menog" and "Getig" Others '''Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Mythology Category:Antagonists Category:Villains Category:Primordial Entities Category:Zoroastrian Mythology Category:Conceptual Control Category:Law Manipulators Category:Reality Warpers Category:Abstract Beings Category:Non-Corporeal Beings Category:Soul Manipulators Category:Absorbers Category:Emotion Controllers Category:Morality Users Category:Space Benders Category:Time Benders Category:Acausal Beings Category:Existence Erasers Category:Nonexistence Beings Category:Void Embodiments Category:Immortals Category:Void Users Category:Master Manipulators Category:Monsters Category:Demons Category:Gods Category:Cosmic Beings Category:Cosmic Devourer Category:Lovecraftian Horrors Category:Tier 2